paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer Pupper
Snow Lynx: What’s the issue, man? Why are you holding back from such a woman? Is it the clumpy way she walks? Penguin: Or the grumpy way she talks? Polar Bear: Or the pear-shaped, curved-shaped Weirdness of her paws? Snowy Owl: And though we know she washes Well - she always ends up sort of smelly. Snow Lynx: But you’ll never meet a pup who’s as Polar Bear and Penguin: Sensitive and sweet! So she’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, So she’s got a few flaws. Snowshoe Hare: Like her fur's as shiny as dawn, Snowy Owl: Her thing with the swan. Polar Bear Duet: That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! Small Group of Peguins: So she’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, but this we’re certain of You can fix this fixer-pupper Up with a little bit of love! Rachel: Can we please just Stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here. Snow Lynx: I’ll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that she runs scared? Snowy Owl: Or that she’s socially impaired? Penguin Chick: Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?! Marshall: I did not need to know that... Polar Bear: Are you holding back your Fondness due to her unfeminine blondness? Snow Minks: Or the way she covers Up that she’s the honest goods? All Snow Animals: She’s just a bit of a fixer-pupper, She’s got a couple of bugs Her isolation is confirmation Of her desperation for puppy hugs So she’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-pupper Is to fix her up with you! Rachel: ENOUGH! He is engaged to someone else, okay?! (beat) Snow Mink: So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Snowy Owl: That’s a minor thing. Polar Bear: His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. Polar Bear Cub: And by the way I don’t see no ring! Snow Fox: So she’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, Her brain’s a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed. Snowshoe Hare: We’re not sayin' you can change her, ‘Cause people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad, Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. Female Snow Cats: Throw a little love their way. Bulda and Female Trolls: And you’ll bring out their best. All Snow Animals: True love brings out their best! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, That’s what it’s all about! Snow Lynx: Father! Penguin 3: Sister! Polar Bear 6: Brother! All Snow Animals: We need each other to raise Us up and round us out. Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-pupper, But when push comes to shove. Snow Pup: The only fixer-pupper fixer That can fix up a fixer-pupper is Snow Animals: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) True... Fox Priest: Do you, Rachel, take Marshall to be your pup-fully wedded? Marshall: Wait, what!? Fox Priest: You’re getting married! Snow Animals: Love! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Love Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Frozen